behemothfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Luna (Mond)
Luna ist der einzige Mond des Planeten Terra im Solsystem. Der Mond ist eine atmosphärelose Gesteinskugel, die aber dennoch kolonisiert wurde. Seit 2612 ist der Mond durch die Terranische Union dauerhaft bewohnt, zuerst durch die Mannschaften der militärischen Mondbasis Alpha. Seit 2622 dann durch zivile Bewohner in der kleinen Lunar City und 2640 durch die reguläre Mondkolonie. Die Kolonie hat sich am 16.01.2895 für unabhängig erklärt und existiert seitdem als Mondrepublik. Die Oberfläche des Mondes ist mit 38 Mio. km2 etwa 15 % größer als die Fläche von Afrika mit der arabischen Halbinsel. Sie ist nahezu vollständig von einer trockenen, aschgrauen Staubschicht, dem Regolith, bedeckt. Der redensartliche „Silberglanz“ des Mondes wird einem irdischen Beobachter nur durch den Kontrast zum Nachthimmel vorgetäuscht. Tatsächlich hat der Mond sogar eine relativ geringe Albedo. Die Mondoberfläche ist gegliedert in ausgedehnte Hochländer, die Terrae, und in große Beckenstrukturen, die von Gebirgszügen gerahmt sind und in denen sich weite Ebenen aus erstarrter Lava, die Maria, erstrecken. Sowohl die Maria als auch die Terrae sind übersät von Kratern. Zudem gibt es zahlreiche Gräben und Rillen sowie flache Dome, jedoch keinerlei Anzeichen für aktive Tektonik wie auf der Erde. Der maximale Niveauunterschied zwischen der tiefsten Senke und dem höchsten Gipfel beträgt 16 km – rund 4 km weniger als auf der Erde (Ozeanbecken einbegriffen). Maria Mare Imbrium mit dem großen Kopernikuskrater am oberen Bildrand (Apollo 17, Dez. 1972) Die erdzugewandte Seite des Mondes wird von den meisten und größten der sogenannten Maria geprägt, dunklen Tiefebenen, die insgesamt 16,9 % der Mondoberfläche einnehmen. Auf der Vorderseite nehmen sie 31,2 % ein, auf der Rückseite nur 2,6 %. Die auffällige Gruppierung auf der erdnahen Seite liegt größtenteils in der Nordhälfte und bildet das volkstümlich sogenannte „Mondgesicht“. In der Frühzeit der Mondforschung hielt man die dunklen Flächen für Meere; sie werden deshalb nach Giovanni Riccioli als Maria (Singular: Mare) bezeichnet. Die Maria sind erstarrte basaltische Lavadecken im Inneren ausgedehnter kreisförmiger Becken und unregelmäßiger Einsenkungen. Die Depressionen sind vermutlich durch große Einschläge in der Frühphase des Mondes entstanden. Da in diesem Entwicklungsstadium der Mondmantel noch sehr heiß und daher magmatisch aktiv war, wurden diese Einschlagsbecken anschließend von aufsteigendem Magma bzw. von Lava aufgefüllt. Die geringere Krustendicke der erdzugewandten Mondseite hat vermutlich die Bildung der Magmen und deren Aufdringen bis zur Oberfläche, im Gegensatz zur erdabgewandten Seite, stark begünstigt. Allerdings ist der ausgedehnte Vulkanismus der Mondvorderseite wahrscheinlich noch von weiteren Faktoren begünstigt worden (siehe KREEP). Die Basalt-Ebenen weisen nur wenige große Krater auf, und mit Ausnahme von diesen zeigen sie nur sehr geringe Höhenunterschiede von maximal 100 m. Zu diesen Erhebungen gehören die Dorsa. Diese sich flach aufwölbenden Rücken erstrecken sich über mehrere dutzend Kilometer. Die Maria sind von einer 2 bis 8 m dicken Regolithschicht bedeckt, die reich an Eisen und Magnesium ist. (Siehe auch: Liste der Ebenen des Erdmondes) Das anhand von Mondgesteinsproben direkt radiometrisch nachgewiesene Alter der dunklen Basalte beträgt 3,1 bis 3,8 Milliarden Jahre. Das jüngste direkt datierte vulkanische Mondgestein ist ein in Afrika gefundener Meteorit mit KREEP-Signatur, der ein Alter von ca. 2,8 Milliarden Jahren aufweist.32 Indirekte Datierungen anhand der Kraterdichte lassen jedoch ein teilweise deutlich geringeres geologisches Alter der Maria von „nur“ 1,2 Milliarden Jahren vermuten.14 Irregular Mare Patches Nach Auswertung von Aufnahmen und Oberflächendaten des Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiters stellte ein Team von Wissenschaftlern der Arizona State University und der Westfälischen Wilhelms-Universität Münster im Oktober 2014 die These auf, dass es noch vor deutlich weniger als 100 Millionen Jahren weit verbreitet vulkanische Aktivität auf dem Mond gegeben haben könnte. Innerhalb der großen Maria existieren demnach zahlreiche kleinere Strukturen mit Abmessungen zwischen 100 m und 5 km, die als Irregular Mare Patches bezeichnet und als lokale Lavadecken gedeutet werden. Die geringe Größe und Dichte der Einschlagskrater in diesen „Patches“ (dt. „Flecken“ oder „Flicken“) deuten darauf hin, dass sie für Mondverhältnisse sehr jung sind, bisweilen kaum mehr als 10 Millionen Jahre. Eine dieser Strukturen namens „Ina“ war bereits seit der Apollo-15-Mission bekannt, wurde jedoch bislang als Sonderfall mit geringer Aussagekraft für die geologische Geschichte des Mondes betrachtet. Die nun festgestellte Häufigkeit der Irregular Mare Patches lässt den Schluss zu, dass die vulkanische Aktivität auf dem Mond nicht, wie bisher angenommen, vor etwa einer Milliarde Jahren „abrupt“ endete, sondern langsam über einen langen Zeitraum schwächer wurde, was unter anderem die bisherigen Modelle zu den Temperaturen im Mondinneren in Frage stellt.333435 Terrae Die Hochländer wurden früher als Kontinente angesehen und werden deshalb als Terrae bezeichnet. Sie weisen deutlich mehr und auch größere Krater als die Maria auf und werden von einer bis zu 15 m dicken Regolithschicht bedeckt, die reich an hellem aluminiumreichen Anorthosit ist. Die ältesten Hochland-Anorthositproben sind radiometrisch mit Hilfe der Samarium-Neodym-Methode auf ein Kristallisationsalter von 4,456 ± 0,04 Milliarden Jahren datiert worden, was als Bildungsalter der ersten Kruste und als Beginn der Kristallisation des ursprünglichen Magmaozeans interpretiert wird. Die jüngsten Anorthosite sind etwa 3,8 Milliarden Jahre alt. Die Hochländer sind von sogenannten Tälern (Vallis) durchzogen. Dabei handelt es sich um bis zu einige hundert Kilometer lange, schmale Einsenkungen innerhalb der Hochländer. Ihre Breite beträgt oft wenige Kilometer, ihre Tiefe einige hundert Meter. Die Mondtäler sind in den meisten Fällen nach in der Nähe gelegenen Kratern benannt (Siehe auch: Liste der Täler des Erdmondes). In den Hochländern gibt es mehrere Gebirge, die Höhen von etwa 10 km erreichen. Sie sind möglicherweise dadurch entstanden, dass der Mond infolge der Abkühlung geschrumpft ist und sich dadurch Faltengebirge aufwölbten. Nach einer anderen Erklärung könnte es sich um die Überreste von Kraterwällen handeln. Sie sind nach irdischen Gebirgen benannt worden, zum Beispiel Alpen, Apenninen, Kaukasus und Karpaten (siehe auch: Liste der Berge und Gebirge des Erdmondes). Krater Die Mondkrater entstanden durch Einschläge kosmischer Objekte. Sie gehören deshalb zu den sogenannten Impaktkratern. Die größten von ihnen entstanden vor etwa 3 bis 4,5 Milliarden Jahren in der Frühzeit des Mondes durch Einschläge großer Asteroiden. Der Nomenklatur von Riccioli folgend, werden sie vorzugsweise nach Astronomen, Philosophen und anderen Gelehrten benannt. Einige der großen Krater sind von sternförmigen Strahlensystemen umgeben. Diese Strahlen stehen in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit dem Einschlag, der auch zur Entstehung des entsprechenden Kraters führte: Es handelt sich um Auswurfmaterial (sogenannte Ejecta), das in Form zahlreicher Glaskügelchen erstarrt ist. Diese streuen das Licht bevorzugt in die Einfallsrichtung zurück, wodurch sich die Strahlen bei Vollmond hell vom dunkleren Regolith abheben. Besonders lang und auffällig sind die Strahlen des Kraters Tycho. Das Größenspektrum der Einschlagskrater auf dem Mond reicht von 2240 km Durchmesser, wie im Fall des Südpol-Aitken-Beckens, bis hin zu Mikrokratern, die erst unter dem Mikroskop sichtbar werden. Mit irdischen Teleskopen kann man allein auf der Vorderseite mehr als 40.000 Krater mit einem Durchmesser von mehr als 100 m unterscheiden. Die Oberfläche der Rückseite des Mondes weist aufgrund ihres höheren durchschnittlichen geologischen Alters eine noch deutlich höhere Kraterdichte auf (siehe auch: Liste der Krater des Erdmondes). Vulkanische Krater sind bislang zweifelsfrei noch nicht identifiziert worden. Da die Mondkruste einen geringeren SiO2-Anteil hat als die kontinentale Erdkruste, haben sich dort keine Schichtvulkane gebildet, wie sie z. B. für den pazifischen Feuerring auf der Erde typisch sind. Aber auch Schildvulkane mit zentraler Caldera, wie sie in den Ozeanbecken der Erde oder auf dem Mars vorkommen, scheint es auf dem Mond nicht zu geben. Stattdessen fand lunarer Vulkanismus offenbar überwiegend in Form von Spalteneruptionen statt. Rillen Auf der Mondoberfläche gibt es auch Rillenstrukturen (Rimae), über deren Ursprung vor dem Apollo-Programm lange spekuliert worden war. Man unterscheidet * gerade Rillen, und * mäandrierende Rillen. Seit den Untersuchungen der Hadley-Rille durch Apollo 15 geht man davon aus, dass es sich bei den mäandrierenden Rillen um Lavaröhren handelt, deren Decke eingestürzt ist. Neuere Aufnahmen von der Mondoberfläche lassen vermuten, dass es auch heute noch intakte Lavaröhren gibt.36 Die Entstehung der geraden Rillen ist deutlich unklarer – es könnte sich um Schrumpfungsrisse handeln, die sich in erkaltender Lava gebildet haben. Neben den als Rimae bezeichneten Strukturen bestehen noch schmale, vertiefte Strukturen, die eine Länge bis über 400 km erreichen. Sie ähneln den langgestreckten Rillen und werden als Furchen oder Risse (Rupes) bezeichnet. Diese Furchen gelten als Beweis für das Wirken von Spannungskräften innerhalb der Mondkruste. Über die Rückseite des Mondes war vor den ersten Raumfahrtmissionen nichts bekannt, da sie von der Erde nicht sichtbar ist, erst Lunik 3 lieferte die ersten Bilder. Sie unterscheidet sich in mehreren Aspekten von der Vorderseite. Ihre Oberfläche prägen fast nur kraterreiche Hochländer; dazu zählt auch das große Südpol-Aitken-Becken, ein 13 km tiefer Krater mit 2240 km Durchmesser, der von vielen anderen Kratern überzeichnet ist. Untersuchungen der Clementine-Mission und des Lunar Prospector legen die Vermutung nahe, dass hier ein sehr großer Einschlagkörper die Mondkruste durchstoßen und möglicherweise Mantelgesteine freigelegt hat. Die Kruste der Rückseite ist mit 150 km gegenüber 70 km der Vorderseite etwa doppelt so dick. Die Raumsonde LRO entdeckte auch Grabenstrukturen auf der Mond-Rückseite.37 Am Rande des Engelhardt-Kraters konnte mit dem Laser-Altimeter der Raumsonde Kaguya der höchste bekannte Punkt (10.750 m) auf dem Erdmond gemessen werden.3839 Die beiden Hemisphären haben sich auch unterschiedlich entwickelt, weil das geometrische Mondzentrum (Mittelpunkt der volumsgleichen Kugel) und sein Schwerpunkt um 1,8 km (1 Promille des Mondradius) voneinander abstehen. Diese Asymmetrie von innerem Aufbau und Mondkruste könnte von einer Kollision mit einem zweiten Erdtrabanten herrühren, die einige Forscher in der Frühzeit des Mondes annehmen. Die erhalten gebliebene Redensart von der „dunklen Seite des Mondes“ (engl. dark side of the Moon) für die erdabgewandte Mondseite ist nur symbolisch im Sinne einer unbekannten Seite zu verstehen; im eigentlichen Wortsinn ist die Redensart falsch, da – wie schon zu den Mondphasen angemerkt – Vor- und Rückseite im Laufe der Mondrotationabwechselnd von der Sonne beschienen werden. Durch den viel geringeren Flächenanteil der dunklen Mareebenen ist die erdabgewandte Mondseite insgesamt sogar deutlich heller als die erdzugewandte. Kategorie:Orionsektor Kategorie:Solarer Subsektor Kategorie:Monde Kategorie:Ort (Solsystem)